


The Arrangement

by TheLadyMerlin



Series: The Pet Xander Verse [11]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-25
Updated: 2011-06-25
Packaged: 2017-11-01 01:34:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/350519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadyMerlin/pseuds/TheLadyMerlin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angelus visits Xander while William is busy with Master Tepes</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Arrangement

**Title:** The Arrangement  
 **Author:** [](http://theladymerlin.livejournal.com/profile)[**theladymerlin**](http://theladymerlin.livejournal.com/)  
 **Fandom:** BtVS  
 **Pairing:** William/Pet!Xander  
 **Prompt:** [](http://tamingthemuse.livejournal.com/profile)[**tamingthemuse**](http://tamingthemuse.livejournal.com/) #257 Drudge  
 **Rating:** NC17  
 **Warnings:** Although this is William/Xander this part is Angelus/Xander  
 **Disclaimer:** Not mine, all belongs to the wonderful Joss  
 **Beta(s):** none, all mistakes are my very own  
 **Summary:** Angelus visits Xander while William is busy with Master Tepes  


 

Xander lay upon the carpet, stretched out on his stomach and resting on his elbows while his feet swung back and forth in the air behind him. He read quietly in the light cast by the cheery fire from a book his master had given him last week. Xander had been thrilled with the gift. Since their tour of the mansion's art gallery, Xander had shown a keen interest in the arts. His master encouraged his interest and the book had hundreds of illustrations with a brief description of the painting and history of the artist. Xander was so engrossed in his book he never noticed when someone else entered the room until the large shadow fell over the pages. Xander looked up with a startled gasp to see Master Angelus towering over him. He quickly scooted back and up to his knees bending slightly at the waist in respect.

“Does Master William know you are lounging about in his room?” Angelus queried in a neutral tone.

Unable to decide Angelus' mood, Xander kept his head down but turned his eyes upwards to try to catch a glimpse of his face. Unfortunately his face, like his tone was carefully neutral and hinted at nothing. “He gave me permission to wait for him here, Master Angelus.”

“I see,” Angelus replied turning the abandoned book with the toe of his shoe so he could see what had held Xander's interest. “And this book? Is this yours?”

Xander's heart was beating hard against his ribs. He didn't trust his master's sire. He hoped answering his questions would get him to leave as quickly as possible. “Yes Master.”

“Do you like art?”

“ I -yes.” Xander answered, unused to Angelus showing such an interest in him other than the occasional threat or taunt. “Master,” he quickly added when he noticed the stern glare.

“Why don't you get on your cushion and we can talk,” Angelus commented as he poured himself a drink and gestured to the large, soft cushion on the floor near the couch.

Xander kept one eye on the master as he moved slowly, cautiously. He settled himself and waited, his muscles tense and fingers drumming on his folded knees. Angelus made his way across the room, ice tinkling against the sides of his glass as he swirled the contents. He settled himself in the chair nearest the fire and Xander felt a small measure of relief for the bit of distance it put between them.

“You do know I paint myself. In fact, you saw several of my paintings in the art gallery. I think you had a particular fondness for my rendition of William's turning.”

Xander remembered the painting well. It was beautiful and haunting. Xander's natural curiosity overrode his fear and he relaxed enough to ask a question of his own. “Was that really the night my master was turned?”

Angelus smiled slightly, appearing amused. “Of course. I remember it well. William was so young and innocent and now it's been captured forever. The perfect addition to our little family. He's proved quite useful over the years.”

Xander was disturbed by the description. It made his master sound like a possession or a prize but it gave him a clearer understanding of the complicated vampire family.

“What about you Xander? I could expand your horizons. Teach you painting. Surely you don't want to be a drudge for the rest of your life?”

“My master has never treated me that way,” Xander declared defensively. The implied insult making him forgetful of his place. He lowered his eyes and waited for the expected punishment for raising his voice. When none came after a moment, he raised his eyes to see Angelus still sitting comfortably in the chair sipping his drink.

Sure of Xander's attention, Angelus placed a hand over his still, cold heart. “How silly of me. Your master thinks a lot of you then doesn't he?”

Xander nodded hesitantly. He felt on unsteady ground. Inside he knew Angelus was up to something but was unable to work it out.

“And do you care for your master?” Angelus raised a hand forestalling any answer Xander may care to give and continued knowingly. “You care a great deal for your master. I've noticed the small looks of adoration you send his way and the looks of jealousy you send mine.”

Xander winced and cringed back against the softness of the couch at his back. He'd thought he was careful but clearly he'd been entirely too obvious in his feelings for his master and for Angelus. He sorely wished to be anywhere else but here at this moment. The whole conversation seemed full of traps and made him feel decidedly uneasy.

“You seem confused,” Angelus commented. He was obviously amused by the situation and Xander reddened in embarrassment and anger. “Should I speak plainly then?”

Master William was so kind and caring, he'd all but forgotten many aspects of his former life but now he fell back on his old training. Angelus was not like his Master and Xander vowed to be more careful. “If it pleases you Master,” he answered respectfully.

Angelus smiled evilly and nodded. “You learn quickly. Very well. It does please me so I shall tell you but it will stay between us. You will not be telling William about our little conversation.” Xander sat quietly waiting. “Why you ask?” He continued even though Xander had asked nothing. “Well if you say anything, something unfortunate could happen. I would hate to have to send you away. Oh, I know what you're thinking and yes William would be upset. For a while. But he would get over it eventually and I have all the time in the world.” Angelus spread his hands wide and sat looking calm and confident.

Xander knew Angelus wouldn't hesitate to send him away but how would his master react. He knew his master cared for him but how much. More than he cared for his sire? His master had hinted at the possible future but they had never actually discussed anything. Needing more time, he decided to play along and keep quiet. For now. “Between us then Master,” he reluctantly agreed.

“Good,” Angelus said pleased. “William has been becoming more strong-willed and less obedient by the day and I needed a way to keep him in line. That is where you came in. The perfect present for killing his third slayer and I know William very well. After one look at you, I knew he'd become attached.”

Xander's eyes widened as he realised Angelus wanted to use him, probably already was using him, to force William to do things. He struggled to remain seated and docile when all he wanted to do was rip the smug bastard apart. It wouldn't help him or his master if he lost his temper and gave Angelus an excuse to be rid of him.

“I see you've figured it out. Yes, you are a useful tool in getting William to do as he's told. Now, now no need for that face,” Angel said in response to Xander's scowl. “Things don't have to be unpleasant. I have noticed that William has been overly concerned regarding your....displeasure with his obligations to the family. That really needs to stop. It is a distraction. I'll see to it you have plenty of time to spend with your master. You keep him happy and he keeps me happy. It's the perfect arrangement.”

Xander's eyes narrowed as he listened to the words. Angelus didn't care about William, he merely wanted to use him and Xander as well. Angelus made it all sound so reasonable but Xander didn't trust him. Although, if he kept his word and Xander got to spend time with his master would it be worth it? And what were the consequences of disobedience? Getting sent back to the training centre? This was his last chance. If he got sent back this time, he got no other chances. He would be terminated. And his master? Xander had seen the bruises, the lash marks. He felt lost and so unsure. He honestly didn't know what to do. He closed his eyes and hoped for inspiration. As he sat quietly, he heard a faint sound coming from the other room. Of course, Sun and Moon! He berated himself for not thinking of them sooner. He opened his eyes and looked to where the Master Angelus was sitting, patiently awaiting an answer.

“A prefect arrangement,” he said with a nod. Agreeing for now. He had promised not to tell William about the conversation but said nothing about his trusted carers.

“Excellent,” Angelus responded, pleased. “Why don't we seal the deal then? Come here.”

Xander was shocked by the sudden order and sat wondering what he had in mind.

“I said come here,” Angelus growled as he repeated his order.

Xander shook himself and quickly scooted across the floor to kneel before the vampire who was now sprawled comfortably in the chair.

“Better. Take out my cock.”

Xander slowly stretched a hand towards the obvious bulge in front of his face. He'd not done this often and mostly only for his current master. He'd always been a slave but he'd been used almost exclusively for manual labour. His hands shook slightly as he unbuttoned the fastening and slowly worked the zipper down. Angelus lifted his hips slightly allowing Xander to lower his loosened trousers and free his engorged penis.

“Stroke it.”

Xander firmly wrapped his fingers around the firm shaft and set up a smooth rhythm. Angelus groaned and thrust his hips lightly. “Very good boy. Now suck it. I want to come in your hot, wet mouth.”

Xander's stomach clenched and he wanted to say no but he was in no position to refuse. He was, after all, a pet and this was his master's master. Master William almost treated him as an equal and with far more kindness than anyone in his life. This treatment, although wonderful, had lulled him into thinking he was more than a lowly slave. Angelus brought the reality of his situation crashing back with a few short commands and sent his mind once again swirling with doubts and confusion. He closed his eyes and leaned forward. His tongue reached out and licked a warm, wet stripe up Angelus' cock from root to tip. Opening his mouth, he slid as much of the length inside as he could manage without gagging. Angelus reached out and tangled his hands in Xander's hair holding his head still while he thrust into the warm cavern. Xander hated it but it was easier to simply sit and be used than to have to be an active participant. He closed his eyes more tightly and willed himself not to gag as the hard shaft was shoved roughly in and out of his mouth. He felt the tell tale drawing up of the balls resting against his hand just before Angelus' cock twitched and his mouth was filled with cool fluid. He swallowed quickly and allowed the softening length to slip from between his lips.

“Good boy,” Angelus purred while stroking Xander's skin. Xander felt shocked and dismayed to discover he was leaning into the hand on his cheek. Angelus chuckled and stood. He tucked himself back in and fastened his trousers. He strode to the door and looked back to where Xander was still kneeling on the floor. “Remember our agreement and we'll get along fine,” he said before he disappeared out the door leaving Xander alone and confused.

 

~*~

  



End file.
